Un amour interdit
by Lily di Rivombrosa Versailles
Summary: Cette fic est encore une Alternate Universe, mais cette fois elle se passe il y a très très longtemps. Cette histoire débute en 1243, sous le régne de Frédéric II de la dynastie souabe. Lisa est la belle fille du seigneur Edon Von Tremmen, il a épousé, sa mère, une jeune veuve alors que celle-ci était enceinte de son premier mari. Celui-ci désire avoir un héritier mâle.
1. Prologue

J'ai retrouvé cette version fanfic sur un vieux forum du Destin de Lisa...Attention, les yeux vont tomber, tellement c'est faible comme niveau ( CE1).

Un amour interdit ( A.U fic sur le destin de Lisa)

prologue

Dans les environs de Berlin, se trouvait un magnifique domaine, il appartenait à Edon Von Tremmen, un très riche seigneur. Depuis peu, ce dernier avait épousé Katia, une jeune femme de vingt-deux ans, elle était enceinte de six mois de son premier mari mort depuis quatre mois. La première épouse d'Edon lui donna trois filles, Cunégonde, l'aînée avait trente et un ans, elle n'appréciait pas du tout la nouvelle femme de son père. Elle la haïssait profondément et ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père avait épousé cette fille. Eloïse la seconde fille âgée de vingt et un ans n'aimait guère la jeune femme non plus. Sabrina, la plus jeune des filles d' Edon, six ans appréciait beaucoup la jeune femme, elle la considérait comme sa mère. Ingrid, la première femme d' Edon était décédée accidentellement quelques mois après l'arrivée de sa dernière fille.

La naissance du bébé de Katia approchait à grands pas. Un jour Edon lui demanda de le suivre dans la salle de festin.  
" J'espère que votre enfant sera un garçon.  
\- Mais pourquoi ?  
\- Pour reprendre la seigneurie évidemment !  
\- Même si ce n'est pas un garçon, une fille pourrait pareil le faire.  
\- Vous n'y pensez pas !  
\- Pour quelles raisons ?  
\- Une fille n'est pas capable de diriger un tel domaine.  
\- Mais pourquoi ? Il n'y a rien de stupide à imaginer qu'une fille puisse hériter de cette seigneurie plus tard !  
\- Ne dîtes pas n'importe quoi !  
\- Je suis jeune, je pourrai avoir d'autres enfants.  
\- Non ! Je n'en veux pas d'autres, j'en ai déjà trois et le vôtre dont je ne suis pas le père va naître d'ici peu. De plus je suis trop vieux, j'ai déjà soixante cinq ans. La seule raison qui m'ai poussé à vous épouser c'est que vous attendiez un enfant.  
\- Vous ne m'aimez donc pas ?  
\- Si, un peu, mais mon but premier est d'avoir un fils.  
\- Et si mon enfant est une fille ?  
\- Nous lui chercherons un mari dès sa naissance.  
\- Vous n'y pensez pas ! Vous n'allez tout de même pas promettre mon bébé en mariage dès sa naissance !  
\- Mais si ! Il ne faut ! Si par hasard vous enfantez d'une fille, il faudra lui trouver un mari le plus vite possible.  
\- Vous êtes fou ! Vous n'allez tout de même pas marier des bébés !  
\- Bien sur que non ! Le mariage aura lieu dans quinze ou seize ans d'ici .  
\- Et si entre temps le futur époux venait à mourir ?  
\- C'est simple, nous lui en choisirions un nouveau.  
\- Et si je mets au monde deux enfant et qu'ils …  
\- Je vous en prie Katia, cessez de me poser toutes ces questions . "

à suivre


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Quelques semaines plus tard, le 16 avril 1243, la jeune femme ressenti les premières douleurs. On l'installa dans une chambre, les heures passèrent, dans l'après midi une servante sortit avec le bébé, elle se dirigea vers Edon.  
" Alors, est-ce un garçon ?  
\- Non, c'est une petite fille, elle est blonde aux yeux bleus, comme sa mère.  
Edon regarda l'enfant et la servante.  
\- Allez coucher ce bébé! Au fait, comment va sa mère ?  
\- Elle va bien.  
L'enfant fut prénommée Lisa.

Trois jours plus tard.

\- Katia, j'ai réunis les plus importants de mes vassaux afin que nous discutions dans le but de choisir un futur époux à cette enfant;  
\- Pourrais-je participer à cette réunion ?  
\- Non !  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Ce n'est pas là la place d'une femme.  
\- Il s'agit pourtant de ma fille et non de la vôtre.  
\- Peut être, mais c'est ici ma seigneurie et c'est à moi d'en assurer l'avenir.

Il se rendit dans la plus grande salle où il avait réunis quinze vassaux.  
\- Avez-vous déjà songé au mari que l'on pourrait donner à cette enfant ?  
\- Oui, pourquoi pas Odon, le fils de la seigneurie voisine.  
\- Mais voyons Avit ! Vous n'y pensez pas ! Ce gamin ne sera jamais capable de diriger une seigneurie, les seules choses qui l'intéressent sont jouer de la harpe, écouter le chant des oiseaux, regarder les couchers de soleils. Ce n'est pas avec ça qu'il va défendre mon domaine.  
\- Moi je propose Theophilixilius, le fils du marchand de tapis, il a six ans.  
\- Hortensio ! Seriez-vous stupide ! Il serait totalement dénué de sens que Lisa épouse ce garçon là, il n'est pas assez riche ! Répliqua vivement Edon.  
\- Pourquoi pas Arschsrasgue ?  
\- Arschsrague ? Qu'est ce donc que ce garçon là ?  
\- C'est le fils de l'apothicaire.  
\- Pas assez riche.  
\- Quand à moi je propose Olaf, le fils des plus riches habitants de la ville, il a onze ans.  
\- Impossible, on le dit fort sot.  
\- Je pense que Richard Von Bramhberg serait in bon parti.  
\- Oui, c'est une bonne idée, sa famille est très riche et à quatorze ans c'est déjà un redoutable guerrier, donc il le sera encore plus dans quinze ans.  
Ils sortirent tous de la salle, Katia attendait son époux.  
\- Avez-vous choisi le futur époux de ma fille ?  
\- Bien entendu.  
\- Qui est-ce.  
\- Votre fille épousera Richard Von Bramhberg.  
\- Mais… ne serait-ce pas ce garçon qui est un si cruel guerrier.  
\- En effet !  
\- Comment avez-vous pu faire une telle chose ! Ce jeune homme est si méchant et avide de pouvoir ! Il aime faire couler le sang, de plus on dit que sa mère, Sophie est cruelle et a un sérieux penchant pour l'ale. Jamais ma fille n'aimera un tel homme.  
\- Cela n'importe peu ! Il faudra qu'elle apprenne à se sacrifier pour le bien de ma seigneurie. J'ai demandé à l'un de mes vassaux d'aller quérir ce garçon et de le ramener ici.

Quelques jours plus tard, Richard Von Bramhberg arrivait dans la seigneurie, celui-ci était très hautain. Lorsqu'il entra dans le château, il vit Katia et demanda :  
\- Est-ce elle ma future épouse ?  
\- Non, cette jeune femme est déjà mariée. Répondit le vassal avant de s'en aller.  
\- Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas ma future épouse elle est jolie, je me serait servie d'elle pour m'enrichir et conquérir des territoires, elle se serait prostituée pendant que moi et les miens nous aurions pillés villes et villages et fait régner la peur et couler le sang.  
Une servante cachée derrière un pilier entendit tout, elle dit tout bas:  
\- Pauvre Lisa ! Elle sera malheureuse avec un tel homme.

Peu après, Richard fut introduit dans la salle seigneuriale où l'attendait Edon. Le jeune homme lui fit la révérence.  
\- Donc c'est vous Richard Von Bramhberg ?  
\- Oui.  
\- On dit que vous êtes un riche et redoutable guerrier malgré votre jeune âge.  
\- Oui, et plus ça va plus je suis bon, je crois être déjà l'un des plus grands conquérant du pays.  
\- Vous êtes l'époux le plus convenable que l'on puisse trouver pour Lisa.  
\- Puis-je voir ma future épouse ?  
\- Pour l'instant elle dort.  
\- Quoi ? En plein après midi ! Serait-ce une fainéante ?  
\- J'espère qu'elle ne va pas tarder à s'éveiller.  
Quelques instants plus tard une servante arriva dans la salle avec le bébé dans les bras.  
\- Voici Lisa !  
\- Quoi ! Mais c'est un nouveau né ! Je ne vais pas épouser un bébé.  
\- Le mariage aura lieu dans une quinzaine années d'ici, donc vous serez sans doute devenu un redoutable guerrier et aurez conquis d'innombrables territoires et comme ma seigneurie est très grande, vous posséderez un immense domaine.  
\- Dans ce cas, j'accepte de l'épouser.

Quelques jours plus tard, un couple de serfs vint apporter des légumes au château, leur fils, un enfant de quatre ans les accompagnait, il avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux marron foncé. Dans une pièce, il vit Katia qui tenait Lisa dans ses bras, le petit garçon entra.  
\- Il est à toi ce bébé ? Demanda t'il.  
\- Oui, c'est ma fille, Lisa.  
\- Elle est petite.  
Le garçon caressa le bébé.  
\- Quand je serais grand je veux me marier avec elle.  
Katia se mit à rire.  
L'enfant entendit sa mère qui l'appelait.  
\- David ! Viens ici immédiatement."  
Il embrassa Lisa sur le front et s'en alla.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Il s'écoula ainsi plusieurs années, Lisa vivait paisiblement, elle s'amusait beaucoup avec Sabrina et sa cousine Mariella. Sa mère l'adorait, mais hélas alors que sa fille n'avait que cinq ans, la jeune femme mourut, elle était tombée de l'une des tours. Bien des années plus tard Lisa comprendra que ceci n'était pas un accident, mais un meurtre, elle découvrira que le coupable était un homme auquel Katia avait refusé des avances.

L'enfant avait maintenant sept ans et devenait très jolie et intelligente. Cunégonde détestait l'enfant, ses deux dernières filles, Brunehaut et Hildegarde, âgées respectivement de treize et quinze ans éprouvaient les mêmes sentiments que leur mère à l'égard de la petite Lisa. Un après midi, tous furent invités au château d'Edon Von Tremmen. Hildegarde et sa sœur méprisaient tellement Lisa qu'elles n'hésitaient pas à l'humilier. Ce jour là elles saccagèrent l'une des chambres en déchirant toutes les tentures, en renversant des flacons de teinture, en brisant un vase précieux. En passant devant la pièce, Lisa découvrit le carnage, elle voulu tout nettoyer, cachées non loin, les deux cruelles sœurs prévinrent leurs parents qui crurent que Lisa était coupable, elle fut fouettée et enfermée durant cinq jours.

Une autre année s'écoula, Lisa vivait heureuse dans le château, la seule chose à laquelle elle ne voulait se soustraire c'était d'épouser Richard Von Brahmberg, déjà elle le détestait profondément, tant elle le trouvait monstrueux. Malgré son jeune âge elle savait parfaitement que son promis étendait un despotisme sanguinaire.  
Un jour elle alla trouver son beau père afin de lui exprimer son désaccord à ce sujet.  
" Suis-je vraiment obligée d'épouser ce Richard Von Brahmberg ?  
\- Oui  
\- Mais je ne l'aime pas ! Il est trop vieux et il ne pense qu'à la guerre, il est si méchant.  
\- C'est votre imagination ! Il y en a beaucoup qui agissent ainsi.  
\- Richard Von Brahmberg est inhumain !  
\- Vous dites n'importe quoi !  
\- Cet homme est un être maléfique.  
\- Ne racontez pas de sottises ! S'énerva Edon.  
\- Mais….. il n'a pas un comportement d'un humain ! Jamais je ne me marierai avec lui.  
\- Vous dites cela car vous n'êtes encore qu'une petite fille de huit ans.  
\- Non ! Je ne veux pas de lui !  
\- Il est bon guerrier et possède beaucoup de terres, donc vous l'épouserez.  
\- Et alors ? Je le hais !  
\- Taisez-vous ! Et sortez d'ici ! Cria son beau père

C'était un sinistre présage pour Lisa, elle alla retrouver Sabrina.  
\- Tu crois vraiment que l'on me forcera à épouser ce Richard Von Brahmberg ?  
\- Oui, je le craint.  
\- Je le méprise, il est si cruel.  
\- Je le sais, mais ce mariage a été décidé trois jours après ta naissance.

Quelques jours plus tard, Lisa sortit en douce du château et alla au village, ce qu'elle faisait habituellement avec sa famille. L'enfant n'avait pas l'autorisation de sortir sans être accompagnée, mais cette fois elle voulait y aller seule. Elle se dirigea vers le bois qui menait au village, soudain elle fut poursuivie par des coupes goussets.  
\- VIENS PAR ICI ….. DONNE NOUS TON ARGENT ET TES BIJOUX ! Vociférèrent t'ils.  
Lisa se mit à courir, les brigands allaient la rattraper quand elle fut saisie par une main, un garçon brun d'une douzaine d'années l'entraîna plus profondément dans les bois, ils se mirent derrière un immense arbre et parvinrent ainsi à échapper aux brigands.  
\- Qui es-tu ? Demanda la fillette.  
\- Je m'appelle David, je suis serf sur ce domaine. Toi je suis sûr que tu es la fille d'Edon Von Tremmen.  
\- Non, en fait je suis sa belle fille, je m'appelle Lisa.  
\- J'ai douze ans, et toi ?  
\- J'ai huit ans.  
\- Devenons amis.  
\- C'est d'accord, en principe je n'ai pas le droit de parler aux serfs, mais qu'importe, je n'obéirai pas.  
\- J'espère que nous nous reverrons.  
\- Oui, maintenant je vais essayer de venir le plus souvent possible.  
\- Il faudra que tu fasses attention, si ton beau père te voit tu risques d'être punie.  
\- Je trouverai bien le moyen de sortir en cachette, comme aujourd'hui  
. Maintenant je dois retourner au château sinon l'on s'apercevra que je suis sortie."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

La fillette retourna chez elle, personne ne s'était rendu compte de sa disparition, sauf Sabrina.  
" Mais où étais-tu, je te cherche depuis une heure !  
\- J'étais descendue près des cachots. Mentit Lisa.  
\- Que faisais-tu dans un tel endroit ?  
\- Je voulais voir comment c'était fait;  
Sabrina regarda l'enfant et se mit à rire.  
\- En voilà une drôle d'idée, ces endroits ne sont pas faits pour les enfants;

La fillette alla souvent voir David sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, ils devenaient de plus en plus proches. Quand le garçon venait apporter des céréales ou des légumes au château, Lisa trouvait toujours le moyen de lui parler. Elle agissait le plus discrètement possible, Edon Von Tremmen n'aurait pas toléré que sa belle fille puisse se lier d'amitié avec un simple serf, la fillette était plutôt douée. Quatre années s'écoulèrent ainsi, personne ne s'était aperçu de quoi que ce soit. Lisa devenait très belle, David s'en aperçut, le jour du mariage de Sabrina et de Julien, le fils de très riches habitants de la ville. Son attirance pour la jeune fille grandissait, il en était éperdument amoureux mais jamais il n'oserait lui avouer ses sentiments, comment l'héritière d'une grande seigneurie pourrait t'elle aimer un pauvre serf ? Cela lui semblait impossible, il préféra garder cela pour lui. De son côté, Lisa éprouvait également quelque chose de fort pour David, le jeune homme était très séduisant avec ses doux yeux foncés et ses cheveux noir, et sa grande taille et son élégance. Outre sa beauté, David était également gentil, doux et sensible, le jeune homme était tout l'opposé de Richard Von Brahmberg, l'horrible despote auquel elle était promise depuis sa naissance. Elle aimait David, mais jamais Edon n'accepterait qu'elle épouse ce garçon, l'avenir de la seigneurie passait avant tout, les sentiments d'amour ne devaient pas compter.

Quelques semaines après le mariage de Sabrina, Edon fixa la date du mariage de Lisa et Richard au 8 avril 1259, et les fiançailles devaient avoir lieu le 12 septembre 1257, or on était déjà le 17 juin 1255. Il restait peu de temps pour échapper à cette horrible union.

Pour Lisa cela devenait de plus en plus difficile de cacher ses sentiments à David, elle pensait à lui toute la journée, la nuit elle rêvait de lui, à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait son cœur accélérait, elle devait lui parler le plus vite possible. David lui aussi désirait avouer ses sentiments à la jeune fille, il devait le faire même si la réaction de cette dernière l'effrayait, peut être lui rirait-elle au nez, ou le giflerait-elle d'avoir été aussi familier avec une jeune fille de son milieu ?

Deux mois après le mariage de Sabrina, tout deux se promenèrent dans les bois, ils allèrent s'asseoir près d'un petit ruisseau. David pris la main de son amie, de l'autre il lui caressa ses longs cheveux dorés et le visage.  
\- Lisa, il y a déjà plusieurs années que je te connais, à vrai dire je t'ai vue pour la première fois lorsque tu n'étais q'un bébé, et ce jour là je me suis promis quelque chose. Il y a quatre ans, le destin t'a de nouveau mise sur mon chemin, et au fil du temps et de nos rencontres secrètes, mon amitié pour toi s'est transformée en amour. Lisa je t'aime, tu es si belle si douce.  
\- Moi aussi je t'aime, tu es d'ailleurs le seul qui compte pour moi.  
Tous deux s'éloignèrent de la source et allèrent s'asseoir sur un rocher et ils échangèrent un baiser qui marquait le début de leur histoire d'amour.  
\- Rien ne nous sépareras mon amour.  
\- Je l'espère, seulement je suis promise à Richard Von Brahmberg, et ce depuis ma naissance.  
\- C'est injuste.  
\- Oui, m ais je ne l'épouserai pas, c'est avec toi que je veux me marier et avoir des enfants.  
\- Ton beau père ne l'acceptera jamais.  
\- Cela m'importe peu, ce n'est pas à lui de décider pour moi.  
\- Il a fait cela uniquement pour sa seigneurie.  
\- C'est vrai, il ne s'est jamais préoccupé de ce que je pouvais ressentir. De toute façon je suis sûre que ce Richard ne m'aime pas, d'ailleurs il est incapable d'éprouver le moindre amour pour qui que ce soit, si ce n'est pour lui et pour l'oppression des faibles. Le seul sentiment qui anime cet homme c'est la haine.  
\- Je le sais, ici tous les serfs et vilains sont au courant du mal qu'il fait.  
\- Je ne veux pas d'épousailles avec cet homme, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour y échapper car il n'y a qu'un seul garçon qui compte pour moi, c'est toi.  
\- Tu es la seule fille que j'aime, mais il y a un problème, nous n'appartenons pas au même milieu.  
\- En quoi serait-ce un problème ?  
\- Il est inconcevable qu'une fille riche comme toi épouse un serf.  
\- Cela m'est égal, je me moque totalement de tout ceci, le fait que tu sois serf n'influe en rien sur mes sentiments à ton égard.  
\- Tu risques pourtant d'être déshéritée.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave.  
\- Mais si une telle chose t'arrivait, tu vivrais pauvrement.  
\- Qu'importe, si c'est pour être avec toi, je suis prête à vivre n'importe où, même dans une simple ruine, une vieille cabane.  
\- Tu ne mérites pas de passer ta vie dans de tels lieux, ce serait un abaissement indigne de toi.  
\- Et toi ! Tu habites dans une vieille maison, seul en plus depuis la mort de tes parents, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas le faire.  
\- Moi je suis né serf, mais toi non.  
\- Pour toi je m'y plierai.  
\- Non ! C'est moi qui trouverais un moyen pour t'offrir une vie à la hauteur de ton rang.  
\- Je ne veux rien de toi, si ce n'est de l'amour et des enfants.  
Ils s'enlacèrent et se laissèrent tomber sur le sol. David glissa ses mains sous les vêtements de Lisa et lui caressa sa poitrine naissante, la jeune fille fit de même. Ils s'embrassèrent.  
\- David, mon amour, si un jour on nous sépare je m'enfuirai et je te rejoindrais, où que tu sois.  
\- Je ferais de même pour toi.  
\- David je t'aime.  
\- Dès notre rencontre il y a quatre ans j'étais sûr que j'allais t'aimer follement.  
\- De mon côté, je ne l'ai pas su tout de suite, car à l'époque je n'avais que huit ans, mais cependant je voyais bien qu'entre nous il y avait quelque chose de particulier.  
\- Jamais rien ne brisera notre amour.  
\- Notre amour est plus fort que tout.  
\- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je t'aime même si nous ne sommes pas du même milieu, je suis prête à tout sacrifier, l'argent et la puissance ne sont pas importants pour moi. J'irais jusqu'à donner ma vie pour toi.  
\- Je suis certain qu'un jour nous réussirons enfin à nous marier."

À suivre.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4  
La semaine suivante, Lisa sortit en pleine nuit pour aller voir celui qu'elle aimait.  
" Que fais-tu là ? Demanda David.  
\- Je suis venue te voir, je ne pouvais pas dormir.  
\- Mais….. c'est dangereux, quelqu'un t'a peut être vue.  
\- Cela m'étonnerait, ils dorment tous et je n'ai fait aucun bruit pour ne pas les réveiller.  
\- Tu as abaissé le pont-levis ?  
\- Non ! À un endroit il y a un trou dans le mur d'enceinte, ensuite j'ai traversé la douve avec une grosse branche d'arbre.  
\- C'est très dangereux ! Tu aurais pu te faire attaquer par des bandits.  
\- Il y a aussi le souterrain mais il aboutit à l'opposé de là où tu habites, donc c'était la seule solution. Rien ne me fait peur quand il s'agit de te rejoindre, l'amour me donne des ailes, j'ai l'impression qu'il me protège de tout.  
\- Lisa, je t'épouserai quoi qu'il puisse arriver.  
La jeune fille s'approcha de son ami, lui saisit les mains et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Un peu avant la levée du jour, elle rentra au château.

Elle sortit ainsi pendant deux ans sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Cependant, une nuit Eloïse la vit rentrer en pleine nuit, la première fois elle n'en prit pas cas, ni la seconde ni les fois suivantes. Une semaine plus tard, elle la vit encore rentrer en pleine nuit, très intriguée, elle décida de la questionner. La jeune fille s'apprêtait à rentrer dans sa chambre, Eloïse se posta devant elle et lui demanda:  
\- D'où viens-tu ?  
\- J'étais sortie prendre l'air.  
\- Tient donc ! S'exclama Eloïse d'un ton cassant.  
\- J'avais chaud dans ma chambre.  
\- Il aurait été plus simple d'ouvrir la fenêtre.  
\- Je préférai sortir.  
\- En pleine nuit ! Quelle idée !  
\- Oui, mais c'était juste pour une minute.  
\- Alors pourquoi es-tu habillée si chaudement ?  
\- Pour ne pas prendre froid.  
\- Je croyais que tu avais trop chaud !  
\- Dans la chambre, mais dehors la température est beaucoup plus faible, je ne veux pas risquer de m'enrhumer.  
\- Si ce n'était que pour une minute, pourquoi as-tu mis de telles chaussures ?  
\- J'ai horreur de marcher pieds nus et en fait je suis restée plus longtemps car je me suis promenée dans la cour.  
\- Tu te promènes la nuit maintenant ! Ça t'arrive souvent d'agir de cette façon ?  
\- Non  
\- N'essayes pas de me leurrer, je t'ai vue plusieurs fois rentrer dans le château en pleine nuit.  
\- Oui… lorsque je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil, je sors.  
\- Hm mm vraiment en voilà une bien étrange idée ! Tu pourrais lire où écrire.  
\- Ecrire, lire dans le noir me paraît difficile et je ne veux pas dépenser des bougies inutilement.  
\- Tu es bizarre.

Là dessus, Héloïse s'en alla tout en sachant bien que Lisa lui cachait la vérité, la jeune femme décida d'en parler à son père.  
\- Vous vouliez me voir ma chère Héloïse ?  
\- Oui père, j'ai des choses importantes à vous dire.  
\- Ah oui ! À quel sujet ?  
\- C'est à propos de Lisa.  
\- Pourquoi, vous avez eu des problèmes avec elle ?  
\- Non, mais elle a un comportement très étrange.  
\- Qu'est-ce à dire ?  
\- Elle sort la nuit.  
\- Quoi !  
\- La semaine dernière je l'ai vue par deux fois rentrer en pleine nuit, les jours suivants je n'y ai pas fait attention, mais la nuit dernière je l'ai encore vue faire.  
\- Peut-être est elle somnambule.  
\- Pas du tout, je l'ai questionnée et celle-ci m'a répondu qu'elle avait chaud alors elle est descendue prendre l'air et se promener un peu.  
\- Ceci me paraît bien curieux.  
\- À moi aussi, c'est pour ça que je suis venue vous trouver.  
\- Avez-vous une idée sur ce qui la pousse à sortir la nuit.  
\- Non, absolument pas, et vous père ?  
\- Non, j'ignore pourquoi elle agit ainsi.  
\- Pour un homme peut-être?  
\- Ce soir nous allons la surveiller avec quelques gardes."

À suivre.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Ce soir là, Lisa qui se doutait bien que sa belle sœur avait tout raconté à Edon ne sortit pas, elle attendit quelques jours avant de recommencer. Cette fois-ci personne ne semblait s'en être aperçu et Héloïse était rentrée dans sa seigneurie. Quinze jours plus tard, une servante vit la jeune fille rentrer en pleine nuit, elle se cacha pour que Lisa ne puisse pas la voir. Le lendemain elle en parla à Edon qui prit la décision de faire surveiller la jeune fille. Cette nuit là, au lieu d'emprunter le passage dans le mur comme à son habitude, elle passa par le souterrain. Lisa avait un mauvais pressentiment, alors au lieu de se rendre directement chez David, elle passa par la ville. Elle eut soudain la désagréable impression d'être suivie, elle se retourna et ne vit personne.  
" J'ai rêvé, il n'y a personne, je ne dois pas avoir peur."  
Cependant, elle ne réussit pas à dissiper sa crainte, elle avait toujours cette sensation d'être suivie. Lisa s'arrêta et réfléchit et prit la décision de rentrer au château. Au matin, Edon n'en dit rien à sa belle fille. La nuit suivante, la jeune fille prit la décision d'aller retrouver David. Cette fois elle ne sortit ni par la brèche, ni par le souterrain. Elle se rendit dans l'écurie, elle monta dans un grenier. Il y avait une ouverture qui donnait sur l'extérieur du château, elle était très petite mais Lisa parvint tout de même à s'y glisser. Arriver au bord, elle sauta dans la douve, quelques mètres en contrebas, et nagea jusqu'au bord. Elle était trempée mais qu'importe, elle se séchera chez David. Elle ne s'était pas aperçue que des gardes et Edon étaient cachés dans la cour du château et dans l'écurie.  
" Elle a sauté par cette fenêtre!  
\- Elle est folle ou quoi ! Elle aurait pu se tuer !

Lisa courait en la direction de la maisonnette de son ami sans savoir qu'elle était suivie. Peu après, la jeune fille arriva chez David.  
\- Que t'est il arrivé? Comment ce fait il que tu sois trempée, il ne pleut pas ?  
\- Cette fois j'ai directement sauté dans la douve.  
\- Mais pourquoi ?  
\- J'avais peur d'être surveillée, cependant je pense que personne n'a remarqué ma disparition.  
\- Viens près de du feu, tu vas te sécher.  
\- Merci mon amour.  
\- Déshabilles toi et prends ces vêtements en attendant que les tiens ne sèchent, ils ne sont pas en bon état mais ça fera l'affaire.  
\- Tu es vraiment gentil.  
\- C'est normal, je t'aime et je ne veux pas que tu prennes froid.  
\- Moi aussi je t'aime.  
David saisit la jeune fille par la taille et l'enlaça, ils se laissèrent tomber sur la paillasse qui servait de lit. Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion.  
\- Lisa, je suis si bien avec toi.  
\- C'est la même chose pour moi, et je veux t'épouser David.  
\- Il est de même pour moi.  
\- Je sais que je serai déshéritée si je ne me marie pas avec Richard Von Brahmberg, mais cela ne m'importe peu. Ce qui compte pour moi c'est notre amour, je me moque du reste.

David embrassa le corps de Lisa, il se saisit de l'un de ses seins avec sa bouche, la jeune fille soupira de plaisir. Il glissa l'une de ses mains entre ses cuisses la caressa, la jeune fille gémis.  
\- Je te veux maintenant! Susurra t'elle.  
Lisa ignorait qu'en ce moment Edon et quelques gardes se trouvaient à proximité de la cabane. Ils firent irruption au moment où les deux jeunes gens allaient faire l'amour pour la première fois. Ils s'emparèrent de Lisa qui était à demie dénudée, ils la ramenèrent au château. Edon était furieux;  
\- Vous me déshonorez ! Comment avez-vous osé sortir la nuit pour vous donner à un serf !  
\- Je l'aime et je l'épouserai, mais je n'ai encore jamais fait l'amour avec lui.  
\- Vous étiez pourtant presque nue.  
\- Mes habits étaient trempés, j'ai pris les siens en attendant que les miens sèchent.  
\- Vous n'êtes qu'une fille de mauvaise vie !  
\- Non ! Je l'aime, et je ferai ma vie avec lui ! Jamais je ne deviendrai la femme de Richard Von Brahmberg.  
\- Pour quelles raisons ?  
\- Je le hais ! Il ne pense qu'à faire la guerre en détruisant tout, c'est un despote sanguinaire !  
\- Cet homme et très riche et très puissant.  
\- Je ne l'aime pas.  
\- Vos sentiments pour lui m'importent peu ! VOUS VOUS MARIEREZ AVEC LUI QUE CELA VOUS PLAISE OU NON ! Cria Edon  
\- David n'est pas riche, cependant il est plus humain que ce Richard qui n'est pas un homme mais un vampire car il est assoiffé de sang et il s'enrichit aux dépends d'autrui.  
\- Vous perdez la raison !  
\- J'épouserai David car je l'aime depuis longtemps.  
\- Non, car il est inconcevable qu'une jeune fille de votre rang épouse un vulgaire serf;"  
Il se retira, laissant Lisa seule, celle-ci décida qu'elle fuirait avec David pour l'épouser.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Un mois s'écoula ainsi, Lisa ne pouvait pas aller voir David; le jour elle était constamment suivie par des gardes, la nuit le pont-levis était gardé ainsi que l'écurie et le passage souterrain. La jeune fille ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincue, il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve un moyen pour fuir avec David et vivre avec lui très loin de ce château. Elle attendit encore quelques jours, puis une nuit, elle sortit de sa chambre en catimini après avoir mis un sac rempli de pierres et de sable à sa place et l'avoir totalement recouvert d'une couverture. Elle sortit discrètement du château et emprunta la brèche dans le mur d'enceinte. Dans un pré, elle subtilisa deux chevaux qui appartenaient à son beau père, personne n'avait rien vu. Elle alla rejoindre son ami.  
" David ! Il faut fuir, nous ne sommes plus en sécurité, dés que l'on s'apercevra de ma disparition, on lancera les vassaux et les gardes d'Odon à nos trousses.  
\- Enfin….. qu'est ce que tu racontes !  
\- J'ai réussi à échapper à la surveillance de mon beau père.  
\- Lisa, c'est très dangereux, demain matin tous se rendront compte que tu as disparu, ils sauront que tu es avec moi et mettront peu de temps à nous rattraper, ils sont à cheval et nous à pieds.  
\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela, j'ai pris les deux meilleurs chevaux de mon beau père. Si nous partons maintenant, nous aurons de l'avance sur eux d'autant plus qu'ils ne pourront pas savoir quelle direction nous avons pris.  
\- Tout de même, je ne suis pas rassuré.  
\- Si nous partons maintenant, nous pouvons espérer quitter la seigneurie assez rapidement, mais il ne faudra pas se contenter de sortir d'ici, nous devrons nous éloigner le plus possible des seigneuries vassales, sans quoi nous serions vite repérés. Les terres vassales de celles d'Edon Von Tremmen sont nombreuses, il faudra aller en un lieu où nul ne nous connaît.  
\- C'est risqué.  
\- Oui mais c'est la seule solution que nous ayons afin de vivre pleinement notre amour, et que je puisse échapper à cet horrible hymen avec Richard Von Brahmberg.  
\- Quel direction allons nous prendre ? S'enquit David.  
\- Nous ne pouvons pas aller vers le sud car nous risquerions de nous faire repérer par Cunégonde, vers l'ouest il y a Eloïse, ou pire, l'une de ses filles, Hildegarde.  
\- Pourquoi pas le nord.  
\- Oui, et nous pourrions trouver refuge chez ma cousine Mariella pour quelques semaines.  
Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.  
\- Ta cousine ! Mais si elle nous trahit !  
\- Non, elle ne le fera pas, elle sait que je t'aime, d'ailleurs elle est la seule personne à qui je l'ai dit.  
\- Elle ne l'a pas rapporté à ton beau père.  
\- Non, elle n'a rien à voir avec les Von Tremmen, sa mère était la sœur de la mienne. Maintenant partons, nous avons déjà perdu trop de temps.  
C'est ainsi que les deux jeunes gens s'enfuirent dans la nuit. Ils firent galoper leurs chevaux aux maximum, ils s'arrêtèrent au bout de quatre heures pour les chevaux puissent manger et s'abreuver. Ils trouvèrent un endroit caché près d'une rivière. David enlaça Lisa et l'embrassa.  
\- Nous allons enfin pouvoir nous marier ma princesse.  
\- Oui, dès que nous serons rendus loin d'ici nous demanderons à un prêtre de nous marier et nous pourrons enfin fonder une famille.  
\- Ce sera merveilleux.  
\- Oui, cependant il ne faudra pas rester dans le lieu où nous nous marierons.  
\- Mais pourquoi ?  
\- Si jamais mon beau père retrouve notre trace, sans doute demandera t'il au prêtre si il n'a pas récemment marié deux personnes correspondant à nos descriptions.  
\- Il sait que tu as l'intention de m'épouser ?  
\- Bien sûr, il l'a compris le mois dernier lorsqu'il nous a surpris enlacés à nous embrasser, je n'ai pas cherché à lui mentir.  
\- Je suis certain qu'il ne l'a pas accepté et qu'il étais furieux.  
\- Evidemment que non ! Sinon nous ne serions pas à essayer de lui échapper.  
David caressa doucement le visage de Lisa.  
\- Maintenant reposons nous un peu ma belle.  
\- J'ai repéré une cabane à demie en ruine, nous pourrions nous y abriter, ce sera mieux que dehors.  
Ils attachèrent leurs chevaux dans une petite pièce, dans l'autre ils posèrent une couverture sur le sol et s'y allongèrent. David remarqua que la jeune fille tremblait.  
\- Tu as froid ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Attends, je vais te réchauffer."  
Il la serra contre lui, au bout de quelques minutes ils s'endormirent.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Quelques heures plus tard, ils se réveillèrent, le jour n'allait pas tarder à se lever.  
" Je crois que nous devrions repartir maintenant. Proposa David  
\- Oui, il faut que nous ayons de l'avance sur nos poursuivants.  
\- Ils sont peut être déjà à notre recherche et sur le point de nous rattraper, s'inquiéta David.  
\- Cela m'étonnerait.  
\- Peut être sont-ils allés vérifier dans ta chambre.  
\- Ils ne le font jamais et d'ailleurs je prends toujours la précaution de m'enfermer à clé, et cette fois avant de m'enfuir j'ai fermé ma porte de l'extérieur et j'ai la clef avec moi. Avec un peu de chance ils ne s'inquiéteront pas de ne pas me voir sortir de cette pièce avant midi.  
\- Tu as l'habitude de te lever tard.  
\- Non.  
\- Si ils ne pouvaient s'apercevoir de ta disparition que demain soir.  
\- Ce serait étonnant.  
Ils se remirent en route.

Le matin au château vers 9.00, personne ne s'inquiétait du fait que Lisa ne soit pas encore réveillée bien que d'ordinaire elle fusse matinale.  
\- C'est étrange que Lisa ne soit pas encore sortie de sa chambre, d'habitude elle se lève beaucoup plus tôt.  
\- Elle est en colère que je l'oblige à épouser Richard Von Brahmberg et que je l'empêche de revoir ce David…. Quelle infamie ! Une jeune fille de son rang, héritière d'une grande seigneurie qui veut se donner à un serf, l'abomination s'abattrait sur nous ! J'ose espérer qu'en ville nul n'a eu vent de cette affaire, à ce propos j'interdis à quiconque d'en parler.

Vers midi, on commença à s'inquiéter du fait que Lisa ne sortisse pas de la chambre, un garde prévint Odon.  
\- Votre belle fille n'est toujours pas sortie de son alcôve.  
\- Quoi ! Il est déjà fort tard ! Allez immédiatement lui ordonner de sortir de cette pièce, si elle refuse, défoncez la porte et envoyez moi cette jeune fille, je serais là.  
Le garde frappa à la porte de la jeune fille.  
\- Lisa, sortez d'ici ! Messire Odon veut vous voir. Ne faites pas semblant de ne pas m'entendre, je sais que vous êtes réveillée, alors sortez d'ici !  
Personne ne répondit, le garde colla son oreille contre la porte et n'entendit pas le moindre bruit. Il décida de défoncer la porte avec une hache.  
\- Je vous donne une dernière chance, je vais compter jusqu'à trois, si vous ne sortez pas je défonce la porte. UN DEUX …. TROIS…. Vous ne me donnez pas le choix alors reculez si vous ne voulez pas être blessée.  
Il cassa la porte et se dirigea vers le lit, il retira la couverture et découvrit la supercherie. Il prévint aussitôt Odon.  
\- La petite peste ! Fouillez-moi tout ce château et retrouvez là puis amenez-là moi.  
Ils mirent le château sans dessus dessous, en vain.  
\- Elle n'est plus ici.  
\- Elle est sans doute partie rejoindre ce serf.  
\- Personne n'a quitté son poste de surveillance ?  
\- Non.  
\- Cette petite est très maligne, elle a trouvé un autre moyen pour sortir d'ici, il nous faut fouiller tout le village."  
Ils cherchèrent partout, sans résultats.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Le lendemain; Edon et ses vassaux se mirent à la recherche de Lisa. Son beau père pensait que, terrifiée à l'idée de passer une autre nuit dehors ou ayant comprit que David n'était pas digne de son rang, la jeune fille serait revenue. Celle-ci ne rentra pourtant pas.

Pendant ce temps Lisa et David avaient parcouru une longue distance.  
" Sommes-nous assez loin ? Demanda David.  
\- Je pense que oui, mais pour plus de prudence attendons un ou deux jours pour nous marier.  
\- Je ne pourrai jamais tenir deux jours !  
\- D'accord, nous nous marierons demain, seulement nous ne devrons pas garder nos vrais noms.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Si mon beau père retrouve notre trace, il ne manquera pas de vérifier si une certaine Lisa n'a pas épousé un David.  
\- Mmmhh je n'avais pas pensé à ça….mais il a également autre chose…..tes vêtements, tu ne peux pas les garder, à ce simple détail on devine que tu es riche.  
\- J'y ai pensé, j'ai fouillé un peu partout dans le château et j'ai trouvé de vieilles robes en fort mauvais état ainsi que des chaussures, elles sont dans ce sac.  
\- Tu as vraiment pensé à tout.  
\- Bien sûr ! Je veux que nous puissions vivre tranquillement, à partir de maintenant tu t'appelleras Hans et moi  
Hannah.  
\- Combien de temps devrons nous garder ces noms ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, au moins jusqu'à ce que nous nous soyons réfugié chez ma cousine.

Edon et quelques vassaux étaient réunis.  
\- Aujourd'hui nous fouillerons toute la ville et demanderons aux habitants de nous aider et promettrons une récompense à celui qui la retrouvera.  
\- Est-ce que nous la lui donnerons ?  
\- Evidement ! Ne soyez pas stupide !  
\- Que dirons nous à ces gens?  
\- Il va de soit que l'on ne leur avouera pas que ma belle fille est tombée amoureuse d'un serf et qu'elle est partie avec lui, nous leur raconterons que celle-ci a été enlevée par un inconnu.  
\- Que ferons nous si elle n'est pas dans la ville ?  
\- Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, nous chercherons dans toute la seigneurie et mêmes les seigneuries vassales et plus loin si il le faut. Il est impératif de la retrouver, je ne veux pas rater l'occasion de faire entrer Richard Von Bramhberg dans ma famille par le biais de ce mariage, et donc de part ce fait enrichir ma famille.  
\- Et si nous ne la retrouverons jamais ?  
\- Ne soyez pas idiot Hortensio ! Elle et ce serf de malheur n'ont pas du aller bien loin, lorsque nous les retrouverons nous chasserons ce David d'ici, quand à Lisa, nous l'enfermerons jusqu'à ce que je la marie de force avec messire Richard.  
\- Et si elle s'enfuit encore ?  
\- Elle ne pourra pas nous tromper ainsi une seconde fois, nous maintiendrons une surveillance plus importante. Pendant ce temps, j'enverrai deux d'entre vous quérir son futur époux. Maintenant que tous prennent un cheval.  
Ils se rendirent compte que deux chevaux manquaient.  
\- Mais qui a osé faire ça ! Hurla un vassal.  
\- Lisa.  
\- Pourquoi en aurait elle volé deux ?  
\- C'est simple, un pour elle et l'autre pour David, reprit Edon très irrité.  
\- Alors… ils ont beaucoup d'avance sur nous ! Il sera difficile de les rattraper.  
\- Nous les retrouverons d'ici peu.  
\- Je ne comprends pas, ils sont forcément loin.  
\- Je suis sûr qu'ils ne sont pas très loin, Lisa n'a que quatorze ans, quant à son ami ce n'est qu'un serf, il n'est certainement pas capable de se débrouiller. Si ils ont réussi à aller assez loin, quelqu'un les auras certainement vu, il est facile de repérer deux jeunes gens à cheval, surtout si il s'agit d'une fille de bonne famille et d'un sale gueux.  
\- Vous le pensez vraiment ?  
\- Evidemment !

Le lendemain, David et la jeune fille approchèrent d'un petit village.  
\- Demain nous nous marierons ici.  
\- Je suis si contente.  
\- Moi aussi mon amour, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie.  
\- Allons voir le prêtre pour lui demander de nous marier.  
Ils se rendirent à l'église et trouvèrent le prêtre.  
\- Nous voulons nous marier demain, dit David.  
\- Oui, comment vous appelez-vous ?  
\- Moi c'est Da… Hans, elle, c'est Hanna.  
\- Quels âges avez-vous ?  
\- J'ai dix neuf ans, elle en à quinze.  
\- Etes vous serfs ou vilains ?  
\- Non, nous sommes marchands ambulants. Répondit Lisa.  
\- Que vendez-vous ?  
\- Un peu de tout, mais surtout du bois et des chiffons.  
\- Je vous marierai demain soir."  
C'est ainsi que Lisa et David furent mariés.

à suivre...


	10. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Dans un austère château, à une vingtaine de lieues de Berlin, une femme brune d'une cinquantaine d'années à l'air hautain et antipathique discutait avec un homme d'une trentaine d'années aux yeux gris et l'air cruel.  
" Dans quelques mois vous serez fiancé à l'héritière de la seigneurie d'Edon Von Tremmen, dit Sophie Von Brahmberg.  
\- Je le sais, et dans deux ans, il y aura ces épousailles qui me permettront d'hériter de cette immense seigneurie. Je m'arrangerai pour faire main basse sur toutes les terres alentours.  
\- Vous n'éprouvez donc rien pour cette jeune fille ?  
\- Non, d'ailleurs je n'aime aucune des femmes avec qui je partage le lit, elles ne sont là que pour me donner du plaisir.  
\- De toute façon les sentiments ne comptent pas, renchérit Sophie.  
\- L'important ce sont les richesses.  
\- Je vous approuve mon cher fils.  
\- Bientôt toutes leurs possessions m'appartiendront, et par la force et la violence je m'emparerai de tous les domaines alentours.  
\- Vous posséderez ainsi l'un des plus grands domaines du pays.  
\- Oui, j'aime posséder, j'aime le pouvoir et les richesses.  
\- Vous êtes comme moi! Renchérit Sophie.  
\- C'est pour sa fortune que vous avez épousé cet homme que tous pensent être mon père, n'est ce pas ? Demanda l'homme cruel avec un mauvais sourire.  
\- Vous avez raison mon cher.  
Tous deux se servirent un gobelet d'ale.

Un peu plus tard, un serf vint apporter des légumes et des fruits. Richard s'aperçut que certains étaient pourris.  
\- Mais qu'est ce que cela signifie ? Comment se fait il que ces légumes et ces fruits soient avariés ?  
\- C'est à cause des pluies. Répondit le serf.  
\- Tu n'imagines tout de même pas que je vais accepter de telles choses ?  
\- Mais je n'ai que ça!  
\- Je ne te crois pas ! Tu as gardé les meilleurs pour toi et tu as osé m'apporter ces dégoûtantes choses !  
\- Non Messire, vous vous trompez !  
Richard se saisit du jeune homme et le jeta à terre puis le roua de coups de pieds, ensuite il lui fit administrer deux cents coups de fouet.  
\- La prochaine fois, je te ferais écarteler. Ricana Richard.  
Il s'en alla rejoindre une femme à l'allure vulgaire, de l'extérieur de la pièce on pouvait entendre leurs gémissements.

Edon et ses hommes recherchaient toujours Lisa et David, sans résultats…  
\- Nous allons fouiller de fond en comble toutes les maisons ainsi que les bois et tous les endroits où ils pourraient être, je crois que ces bois regorgent de cachettes.

La nuit tombait, Lisa et David étaient épuisés, dans une petite ville paisible, ils aperçurent une petite auberge.  
\- Je crois que nous devrions nous reposer dans cette auberge. Proposa Lisa.  
\- N'est ce pas risqué ? Questionna David.  
\- Non, nous sommes fort loin de la seigneurie de mon beau père, et cette ville me semble tranquille.  
Ils frappèrent à la porte, une femme blonde d'une quarantaine d'années à l'air sympathique vint leur ouvrir.  
\- Entrez, il ne faut pas rester dehors, il ne fait pas très chaud.  
\- Il y a-t-il un endroit où nous pourrions mettre nos chevaux ? Demanda David.  
\- Oui, bien entendu, Thibaut, tu peux mettre ces chevaux à l'écurie et leur donner à manger et à boire.  
Un garçon d'une douzaine d'années arriva dans la pièce.  
\- Bien sûr Agnès.

\- Je vais vous préparer un peu de poulet, j'espère que cela vous conviendra.  
\- Cela me convient, répondit Lisa.  
Elle se tourna vers son époux.  
\- Et toi mon amour ?  
\- Cela me convient aussi.  
\- Comment vous appelez-vous ? Demanda Agnès.  
\- Moi c'est David et voici ma femme Lisa, nous sommes marchands ambulants.  
\- Moi je suis Agnès, je tiens cette auberge avec Nina, Thibaut est son fils.

Un peu plus tard Agnès revint avec le poulet et un pichet d'eau.  
Les deux jeunes apprécièrent le repas.  
\- Votre chambre est prête. Fit Agnès.  
\- Vous serait-il possible de nos préparer un tub ? S'enquit Lisa.  
\- Bien entendu.  
\- Un grand tub si possible," ajouta David avec un sourire charmeur.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

" Votre tub est prêt, ajouta Agnès.  
\- Merci ! Répondirent Lisa et David.  
Ils montèrent dans leur chambre, David enlaça son épouse.  
\- Je crois que nous devrions nous dépêcher avant que l'eau ne refroidisse, fit remarquer le jeune homme.  
Lisa ne répondit rien, elle se contenta d'attirer le jeune homme contre elle, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent en un long et tendre baiser. Ils se déshabillèrent et entrèrent dans le baquet d'eau tiède. David caressa doucement la  
Poitrine de la jeune fille.  
\- Je t'aime! Souffla t'il.  
\- Moi aussi.  
Ils s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent avec passion.

Un peu plus tard, ils sortirent du tub et se séchèrent.

Le jeune homme prit Lisa dans ses bras et la posa délicatement sur le lit. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle, il commença à la caresser sur tout le corps. Avec sa bouche il s'empara de l'un de ses seins, la jeune fille gémit de plaisir. Elle caressa doucement le corps du jeune homme. Elle écarta les jambes et se cambra pour accueillir son époux. Tout doucement, il s'introduisit en elle, cela lui arracha un petit cri de douleur qui fut vite remplacé par un murmure d'extase. Des sensations de jouissance et de bonheur intense envahirent le corps et l'esprit de Lisa, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que cet instant puisse être aussi magnifique. Elle répondait à chaque mouvement du corps de son mari, bientôt une vague d'un intense plaisir la submergea. Ils firent l'amour plusieurs fois avant de s'endormir.

Le lendemain, David s'éveilla le premier, il ne pouvait détacher son regard de son épouse, cette dernière ouvrit les yeux.  
\- Bonjour mon ange, murmura t'il.  
\- Bonjour, je suis vraiment heureuse que nous ayons attendu pour nous donner l'un à l'autre, jamais je n'aurais imaginé que cela puisse être aussi merveilleux.  
Il caressa les lèvres de la jeune fille, il l'attira contre lui et bientôt il n'y eut plus dans la chambre que le souffle de leurs respiration et leurs deux corps qui ne faisaient plus q'un.

Ils voulurent repartir mais hélas le temps était fort mauvais, il grêlait et un orage grondait. Ils restèrent trois jours à l'auberge, Lisa aidait Agnès et Nina pour le ménage et la cuisine, David de son côté aidait Thibaut et Wills à l'écurie.

Avant qu'ils ne repartent, Agnès leur donna des pommes et du saucisson brioché.

Deux jours plus tard le jeune couple arriva chez Mariella, il était environ quatre heure de l'après midi quand ils toquèrent à la porte. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années vint ouvrir.  
\- Nous n'accueillons pas les mendiants ! Dit sèchement la femme.  
\- Nous ne sommes pas des mendiants, je suis Lisa la cousine de Mariella, et voici mon époux David.  
La femme les examina de la tête aux pieds.  
\- Ha ha ha ha ! Vous n'êtes certainement pas parente avec Dame Van der Lohe ! S'esclaffa t'elle.  
Une jeune fille d'environ dix huit ans arriva.  
\- Mais que se passe t'il ici ? Demanda t'elle.  
\- Des mendiants ! Dame Mariella.  
La jeune fille s'approcha encore et reconnut sa cousine, elle se tourna alors vers la servante.  
\- Gunila! Ce ne sont pas des mendiants, il s'agit de ma cousine Lisa et ….de son fiancé je suppose.  
La servante ne répondit pas et retourna vaquer à ses occupations.  
Mariella les fit entrer. La jeune fille et son époux Laurent Van der Lohe vivaient dans un petit manoir à l'écart de la ville. Lisa leur raconta tout.  
\- Ce Richard Von Brahmberg me semble être un homme mauvais, or j'ai ouit dire que son père, Claude était un homme bon. Dit Laurent.  
\- Oui il l'était, répondit Mariella, mais il semblerait que Richard ne serait pas son fils. Il y a un peu plus de trente ans, Messire Claude, veuf depuis déjà quelques années a épousé Sophie, une jeune intrigante âgée d'à peine dix huit ans. Cette jeune fille avait mauvaise réputation, on disait qu'elle avait épousé Messire Von Brahmberg pour ses richesses et qu'elle avait un amant, un certain Marcien d'Abliac.  
\- Qui est ce Marcien d'Abliac ? S'enquit Lisa.  
\- Un homme très cruel venant de France, où il faisait couler le sang. Il y a environ quarante ans il a tué son épouse de vingt ans sa cadette, la princesse Sibylle de Manoit, une jeune fille d'à peine seize ans, il l'a brûlée au fer rouge avant de la tuer avec une masse d'arme. La pauvre jeune fille voulait s'enfuir rejoindre l'homme qu'elle aimait. Une dizaine d'années plus tard ce cruel homme est arrivé dans notre pays et est devenu l'amant de Sophie Von Brahmberg. Un jour elle est tombée enceinte de lui, peu de temps après Claude est mort d'une chute dans les escaliers. Tous ont cru à un accident, mais en fait il semblerait que Sophie et Marcien avaient saboté l'escalier.  
\- Ce Marcien semble être fort cruel, je comprends pourquoi Richard est si mauvais,"conclut David.

Ils discutèrent pendant quelques heures et allèrent se sustenter.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Lisa et David restèrent un mois chez Mariella et Laurent, ces derniers leurs proposèrent de rester un peu plus longtemps, mais le jeune couple préféra décliner l'offre.

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la disparition de Lisa, les hommes d'Edon la recherchaient toujours, mais en toute discrétion, nul ne devait apprendre la vérité. Un soir de juillet 1257, un homme vêtu en bleu arriva au château de messire Von Tremmen.  
" Qui va là ? Fit le garde.  
\- Je suis le messager du seigneur Von Brahmberg, j'ai un message pour messire Edon Von Tremmen.  
Le garde le laissa passer, un jeune page conduisit le messager jusqu'à la grande salle où se trouvait Edon.  
Le messager salua le seigneur en lui faisant une révérence.  
\- Quel message ton seigneur veut-il me transmettre ? S'enquit Edon.  
\- Messire Richard Von Brahmberg va venir vous rendre visite le mois prochain, il désire passer un peu de temps en compagnie de sa promise.  
En entendant cela, Edon blêmit, le messager le remarqua.  
\- Que se passe t'il ?  
\- Rien, tout va bien, vous direz à votre seigneur que nous le recevrons avec les honneurs dus à son rang.  
\- Bien Messire Von Tremmen.

Edon était très inquiet, il lui fallait retrouver sa belle fille le plus vite possible.

Une semaine plus tard.

Lisa et David avaient trouvé refuge dans une grange tombant en ruine, une nuit ils furent réveillés par de fortes explosions. Lisa se blottit contre son mari, elle était terrifiée.  
\- Que sont ces étranges bruits ? Demanda t'elle?  
\- Je ne sais pas, c'est la première fois que j'entends bruits.  
Tout doucement ils sortirent de leur cachette, ils furent surpris de voir le ciel éclairé, ils s'approchèrent de la ville et furent glacés d'effroi par le spectacle qui s'offrait ainsi à leurs yeux; d'énormes boules de feu traversaient le ciel dans un vacarme assourdissant et s'écrasaient sur les habitations en les enflammant. Ils virent des personnes en flammes courir dans tous les sens, ils pouvaient entendre leurs cris déchirants.  
\- Il ne faut pas rester là, essayons de longer la rivière. Suggéra le jeune homme.  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent prés le la rivière ils virent que celle-ci était en flamme, une femme griffue vint au devant d'eux en brandissant un bâton en hurlant, ses yeux étaient exorbités.  
\- C'est diablerie ! C'est diablerie ! Hurlait-elle.  
La femme courait vers le village en criant.  
\- Ne serait-ce pas une attaque au feu liquide ? demanda David.  
\- Cela y ressemble ! Ne restons pas ici! Fuyons par la forêt !  
Lisa se mit à tousser, la fumée dégagée par le feu liquide lui brûlait la gorge.  
Les deux jeune gens avaient raison, il s'agissait bel et bien d'une attaque au feu liquide, cette arme redoutable avait été inventée vers l'an 670 par Callinicus un architecte grec, originaire d'Héliopolis en Egypte. Cette arme appelée aussi "feu grégeois" avait la particularité de brûler même au contact de l'eau, elle se composait de naphte, de salpêtre, de soufre et de bitume, donc était hautement inflammable.

Les deux jeunes gens firent galoper leur chevaux le plus vite possible au travers de la forêt, bientôt ils n'entendirent plus rien, tout danger semblait être écarté, ils étaient arrivés dans un tout petit village relativement calme. Cela ne dissipa par leur crainte pour autant, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, ce silence était pesant, on y entendait pas un aboiement de chien, pas le moindre cri d'un quelconque animal de ferme, ni même le cri d'oiseau nocturne.  
\- Ce silence ne me dit rien de bon, murmura Lisa.  
\- Tu as raison, il y a vraiment quelque chose d'étrange en cet endroit, j'ai l'impression que ce village a été abandonné.  
Ils entrèrent dans la première maisonnette, ils allumèrent une torche, sur une table, ils virent de la nourriture pourrie dans une marmite; la maison semblait avoir été abandonnée dans la précipitation. Les trois autres maisonnettes aussi. Un peu à l'écart se trouvait une maison un peu plus grande que les autres, ils y pénétrèrent, aussitôt une épouvantable odeur parvint à leurs narines.  
\- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette horrible odeur !? Cria Lisa.  
\- Je n'en sais rien, mais c'est horrible, répondit son époux.  
Ils se dirigèrent vers une autre pièce, l'odeur devint plus forte, ce qu'ils virent leur glaça le sang, sur des lits, il y avait trois cadavres en décomposition, celui de deux adultes et celui d'une petite fille de deux ou trois ans, plus loin ils virent le corps d'un garçonnet d'une dizaine d'années. Cette famille avait visiblement été décimée par une fièvre.  
\- Il ne faut pas rester là ! S'écria le jeune homme.  
Ils sortirent en courant de la maison, David y mit le feu.  
Ils s'éloignèrent le plus possible de ce village, bientôt ils aperçurent un lac, ils décidèrent de s'y arrêter pour se reposer et faire boire leurs chevaux. Lisa remarqua que son époux semblait très triste.  
\- Est-ce que ça va ?  
Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, il cacha son visage dans ses mains et fondit en larmes. La jeune fille lui caressa doucement le dos.  
\- Pourquoi est ce que tu pleures ?  
\- Ce sont ces gens….morts d'une fièvre, exactement comme mes parents et ma sœur, ils sont morts d'une terrible fièvre, à quelques jours d'écart, tout d'abord ma mère, puis le surlendemain ma petite sœur, et la semaine suivante, ce fut le tour de mon père. J'avais à peine dix ans quand ce drame est arrivé, jamais dans ma vie je n'ai connu pareille blessure.  
Lisa lui caressa doucement les cheveux.  
\- Je sais ce que c'est de perdre un parent, ma mère est morte quand je n'avais que cinq ans, quant à mon père il est mort avant ma naissance, bien sûr j'ai vécu avec une belle famille, mais il n'y avait pas réellement de liens sauf avec Sabrina.  
David pleura de longues minutes dans les bras de son épouse. Il se releva et prit le visage de la jeune femme dans ses mains.  
\- Promets moi que tu seras toujours près de moi, ma princesse.  
\- Je te le promet "  
Ils s'embrassèrent et firent l'amour avec passion.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Durant de très nombreuses semaines, des mois ils voyagèrent à la recherche d'un lieu tranquille. L'hiver approchait et Lisa était enceinte. Maintenant les deux jeunes gens pensaient que personne ne percerait leur secret. Un jour ils traversèrent un hameau très délabré, ils aperçurent un petit château et décidèrent d'y demander l'hospitalité. Lorsqu'ils se furent suffisamment rapprochés, ils comprirent que ce dernier était désert depuis déjà de nombreuses années, cependant ils y entrèrent.  
Une forte odeur de moisi et de la poussière régnait.  
" Cet endroit est vraiment sinistre, fit remarquer David.  
\- Nous ne sommes pas obligés de nous arrêter ici.  
\- Il le faut ! L'hiver sera bientôt là et tu es enceinte !  
\- Oui… tu as raison, nous serons en sécurité dans ce vieux château. Je suis si heureuse de porter ton enfant.  
\- Oui, il naîtra juste un an après notre mariage, en avril nous pourrons tenir notre fils dans nos bras.  
\- Ou notre fille ! Renchérit Lisa en souriant.  
\- Je suis sûr que ce sera un garçon.  
\- vraiment ?  
\- Oui, simple prémonition.  
\- Tu as des prémonitions toi maintenant ? Demanda la jeune fille l'air faussement taquin.  
\- Oui, et souvient toi de ce que nous à dit cette étrange vieille femme, au début de l'automne, elle nous a affirmer que l'enfant à naître serait un garçon.  
\- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu crois à de telles fadaises !  
\- Bien sûr que non, mais de toute façon il y a une chance pour deux que ce soit un garçon… ou une fille.  
\- Il est évident que ça ne sera pas un monstre avec de longue dents et des yeux rougeoyants et trois têtes.  
\- Les enfants de ce Richard Von Brahmberg le serait peut être. Plaisanta David.  
Une expression de peur et de colère apparut sur le visage de Lisa.  
\- Ne me parle pas de cet homme, je ne peux supporter d'entendre son nom! Répliqua sèchement Lisa.  
\- Je.. je suis désolé.. fit David très confus.  
Il prit son épouse dans ses bras. Celle-ci se retourna.  
\- Ma princesse…je..  
La jeune fille posa son doigt sur les lèvres de son mari.  
\- Chuuut, ne dit plus rien.  
Il fronça les sourcils.  
\- Mais pourquoi ?  
\- Car si tu parles, je ne peux t'embrasser, mon beau prince.  
Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné.

Deux semaines plus tard, alors qu'ils faisaient l'amour, deux personnes entrèrent dans la pièce.  
Surpris, Lisa et David sursautèrent, rouges de confusion, ils cachèrent leur nudité avec une couverture.  
\- Qui êtes vous ? Et que faites vous là ? Demanda David.  
\- Nous n'avons nulle part où aller, cela fait des mois que nous cherchons un lieu où nous installer. Dehors il fait froid, et ma femme est très fatiguée, elle a perdu notre bébé ils y a trois lunes;… alors je vous en supplie, accordez nous votre hospitalité pour cette nuit.  
\- Ce château est bien assez grand pour nous tous, toi et ta femme pouvez habiter avec nous. Je m'appelle Hans et j'ai dix neuf ans, voici ma femme Hanna, elle à quinze ans. Dit David.  
\- Moi c'est Victor et j'ai vingt trois ans, et mon épouse Verena a vingt deux ans.

Victor et Verena s'installèrent dans une autre partie du château.

Plus tard, Lisa et David discutaient dans leur chambre.  
\- Pourquoi ne pas leur avoir dit la vérité ?  
\- On ne sait jamais ça peut être dangereux, si ils le rapportent à ton beau père.  
\- C'est impossible, nous sommes si loin du domaine seigneurial, et il y a longtemps que nous sommes partis, et pourquoi nous chercheraient-ils dans ce coin perdu ?  
\- Peut être n'ont-ils pas abandonnés les recherches ?  
\- Depuis tout ce temps ! Pourquoi insisteraient-ils ainsi ?  
\- Pour le bien de ta seigneurie, tu devais la diriger avec le monstre.

Au même moments dans la chambre de Victor et Verena.  
\- Ce sont peut être eux ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien, mais ils m'ont l'air pauvre et les noms ne correspondent pas, ni les âges. Répondit Verena.  
\- Peut être ont-ils menti;  
\- Nous allons essayer d'en savoir plus sur eux en essayant de leur faire dire des choses sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Proposa la femme.

Dans les jours suivants ils essayèrent en vain d'obtenir des résultats.

\- J'avais raison, ce ne sont pas eux. Dit triomphalement Verena.  
\- Peut-être ont-ils ruser afin de nous leurrer, Répliqua vivement son époux.  
\- Tu as raison mon cher, attendons encore un peu.  
\- Ce serait bien si nous les trouvions, car c'est à nous que reviendraient les deux cents pièces d'or." Conclut Victor.

A suivre.


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue 1

Quelques mois plus tard Lisa et David avouérent la vérité à Victor et Verena, ces derniers partir aussitôt prévenir Edon. En septembre celui-ci fit irruption au château. David et Lisa furent séparés, David, et son fils, Frederic furent envoyés dans une autre seigneurie, où ils moururent dans un incendie. Lisa fut mariée de force à Richard et mourut de chagrin quelques semaines après la noce.

FIN

Fin alternative

Fin alternative 2

Il y avait maintenant deux mois que Victor et Verena vivaient avec Lisa et David, ils n'avaient toujours pas découvert leurs réelles identités. Une nuit, Lisa ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil, elle se leva et erra sans bruit dans le château. Elle remarqua que la lumière d'une bougie filtrait sous la porte de la chambre de Verena et Victor, elle allait frapper à la porte quand leur conversation l'intrigua.  
\- Il y a plus de deux mois que nous sommes ici, et nous ne savons toujours pas si ce sont eux ! Dit la femme  
\- Peut être devrions nous repartir, ils ne sont sans doute pas les personnes que nous recherchons.  
\- Non, pas tout de suite, si ils sont bien ceux que nous recherchons, ils ne noous révèlerons jamais la vérité, ils savent que Messire Edon Von Tremmen doit être à leur recherche, pour lui l'union de sa belle fille avec Messire Richard Von Brahmberg est de la plus haute importance.

Lisa était atterrée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, sans faire le moindre bruit, elle regagna sa chambre, et réveilla David.  
\- Mon amour, réveille-toi je t'en supplie !  
Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, et fronça les sourcils quand il vit le visage inquiet de son épouse.  
\- Que se passe t'il ? Pourquoi sembles-tu si terrifiée ?  
Lisa posa un doigt sur la bouche de son époux.  
\- Ne parles pas si fort… je viens de découvrir quelque chose de terrible, Verena et Victor sont à la solde de mon beau père, ils doivent nous retrouver pour me marier à ce cruel Richard Von Brahmberg. Nous devons fuir cet endroit !  
\- Le mois prochain, Verena et Victor iront vers la ville chercher de quoi faire ripaille, nous en profiterons pour nous enfuir et nous quitterons ce pays.

Le mois suivant Lisa et David prirent la fuite, ils prirent la direction de la France. C'est dans un petit village français à quelques kilomètres de la frontière qu'au début du mois d'avril 1258 Lisa mit au monde un garçon qui fut prénommé Frédéric.

Edon avait abandonné tout espoir de retrouver un jour Lisa. Richard finit par se marier avec Irena, une femme d'une riche famille et tout aussi cruelle que lui, ils finirent par s'entretuer, et comme ils n'avaient pas eu d'enfant, la lignée s'éteignit.

Deux ans plus tard, Lisa, David et leur fils Frederic arrivèrent en Bretagne, tout les trois s'arrêtèrent sur une plage et contemplèrent l'océan.  
\- Je crois que cet endroit sera parfait pour nous trois, fit David.  
\- Pour nous quatre, le corrigea Lisa  
\- Pour nous quatre ! Tu veux dire que tu es enceinte !  
\- Oui, j'en suis sûre ! Je ressens les mêmes choses que lorsque j'attendais notre fils.  
Le jeune homme prit son épouse dans ses bras et la fin tournoyer.  
\- Je t'aime tant ! J'espère que cet enfant sera une fille.

C'est ainsi qu'ils s'installèrent dans une petite maison qui donnait sur la mer.  
Ce n'est que vingt ans plus tard qu'ils regagnèrent l'Allemagne accompagnés de leurs deux enfants Frédéric et Hannah.

FIN


End file.
